Betty Boop in the Newspapers
Betty Boop New's Archive '1932' *Boop-Boop-a-Doop Won Film Chance for Marjorie Hines, Co-Star for Rubin (1932) *Betty Boop Visits Store Here and Entertains Crowd (1932) *Boop-a-Doop! Here's a Movie Star Never Seen on the Screen (1932) '1933' *Majorie (Betty) Hines, Doll-voiced and Baby-Eyed, doesn’t Crave the heartaches - Versatile Freeport Miss Happy in Kitchen! (1933) '1934' *Betty Boop Casts Languishing Eye at Beach as New Work Site (1934) *Betty Boop Says (1934) *Does Betty Boo Padooper Like Helen Kane? Court Asked To Decide 250,000 Claim! (1934) *Booping Contest (1934) *Boop Vs Boop May the Best Boop Win (1934) *Fleischer Animated News: Wrangle With Helen Kane (1934) '1935' *Imitation Is The Sincerest Form Of Flattery (1935) '1936' *Uses Betty Boop Style (1936) '1938' *Betty Boop in Person (1938) *Stars In Real Life Give Betty Boop An Idea, She Goes Streamline to Save Her Career (1938) '1948' *Betty Boop Studying For Ministry (1948) '1981' *Betty Boop Dead at 71 (1981) '1985' *Will Betty Boop Be A Hit As "It?" (1985) *Betty Boop Enjoys A New Lease On Life In Videotape (1985) '1989' *Lots Of Ado For Betty Boop Creator (1989) '1993' *MGM And The Zanuck Co. To Bring Betty Boop To The Big Screen (1993) *Zanuck Sets Animated ‘Boop’ Coup (1993) *Boop Boop De Doop: MGM (1993) *MGM To Make Betty Boop Movie (1993) '1998' *Mae Questel, Actress, Voice Of Betty Boop, Olive Oyl (1998) *Voice of Betty Boop Dies (1998) '2000' *Boop Dispute (2000) '2005' *Betty Boop's Playground (2005) '2008' *Betty Boop Musical Aiming for Broadway Bow in 2010-2011 Season (2008) '2012' *Betty Boop Is Back! (2012) '2014' *I Bam what I Bam (2014) *Betty Boop Movie in the Works With Simon Cowell (2014) *Hearst Celebrate Betty Boop Decision (2014) '2015' *Who Was The Real Betty Boop? These Women Inspired The Classic Animated Character (2015) '2016' *The Real Betty Boop Mashed (2016) *Betty Boop's Mess, Disputed Backstory Jezebel (2016) *Betty Boop Get's New Cartoon Series RadioTimes (2016) *New Betty Boop Series In The Works Film (2016) *Betty Boop to star in New TV Series From Peanuts Producers DeadLine (2016) *Betty Boop Is Too Out of Touch With Contemporary Audiences to be Brought Back Indiewire (2016) *Betty Boop Returns In New TV Series TV Series Finale (2016) *Jean Paul Gaultier and King Features partner for Betty Boop & Popeye fragrances Licensing.Biz (2016) *What Happened to Betty Boop Genovapost (2016) *What Happened to Betty Boop? ZenaZone (2016) *Jean Paul Gaultier Takes Comical Approach To Launch Limited-Edition Fragrances Luxury Daily (2016) *Betty Boop Is Getting a Major Makeover From Zac Posen and Pantone Allure (2016) *Betty Boop to Get a Makeover from Pantone and Zac Posen WWD (2016) *Betty Boop Is Getting New Dress Honey.Nine (2016) *Betty Boop Get's Her Own Emoji Usatoday (2016) *Dynamite Announces Betty Boop #1 From Roger Langride & Gisele Lagace Nerdspan (2016) *Roger Langridge and Gisele Lagace Revive Betty Boop Bleedingcool (2016) *Roger Langridge Pits Betty Boop Against Ghosts Newsarama (2016) *Dynamite Announces New Betty Boop Series From Langridge and Lagace ComicAlliance (2016) *Lawyer and her Betty Boop Collection Businessday (2016) *A Plucky Female Fighting Ghosts Bleedingcool (2016) *Handmade Aesthetic of Betty Boop Comicbeat (2016) *Betty Boop Royal Closet Clothing Launches In Mexico Licensing.Biz (2016) Category:News Category:Newspapers